


Rub Down

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Scars, mild suggestive dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is more than happy to help Lithuania relax after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub Down

"So you're done for the day?"

America asked this as he entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

He was looking at Lithuania, who was finally somewhere else aside from his office that day. America did admire his work ethic, but he couldn't help but worry a little sometimes. At least he'd gotten Lithuania to let him bring him lunch and dinner that day, something he couldn't always manage, depending how stressed Lithuania was about work on any given day, and how little time he thought he had.

Fortunately, today's work load seemed tedious and long, but not too stressful, and America was glad to see that Lithuania seemed fairly relaxed this evening. He looked tired, sure, and a bit haggard, but he was smiling when he looked back at America, pulling off his sweater.

"Yes, finally," he said, sounding relieved. "I'm sorry I was cooped up all day."

"Eh, don't worry about it," America shrugged, casually slipping an arm around his waist and tugging him closer to kiss his cheek. "Work's important, and I can keep myself entertained."

"You _could_ keep yourself entertained with work too, you know," Lithuania said teasingly.

"Yeah, but all my stuff's back home," America replied, wrapping his other arm around Lithuania's back. "Besides, I spent the day learning."

"Oh?" Lithuania asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is watching TV really that educational?"

America scoffed. "Uh, yeah! Totally! I was learning Lithuanian!"

"America, I could hear the TV from upstairs, you've been watching a Polish-language channel all afternoon."

"...well, shit."

He laughed along with Lithuania though, dipping his head to kiss him when Lithuania cupped a hand around the back of his head.

"I'm turning pretty soon, I think," Lithuania said when they parted, unbuttoning his shirt and heading for the laundry hamper. "I know it's early, but..."

"I don't even blame you," America replied, leaning against the wall casually. "Sleep's important too."

Lithuania hummed, shrugging his shirt off, before he suddenly flinched, shoulders going tense.

"Oh, ow..."

"You alright?" America asked, quickly walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lithuania said. "I've just been sitting too long, and now my back's acting up again."

America winced sympathetically. "Want me to give you a back rub before bed?"

"That would be nice, yes," Lithuania said, turning to give Alfred a grateful little smile. He finished pulling his shirt off, moving a bit more delicately than before, then laid down across the bed, chin propped up on his arms.

America leaned over him, leaving a kiss on his bare shoulder, before tugging open the nightstand drawer. He fished around for a small bottle of lotion, rolling it between his palms to warm it. He could still remember how loudly Lithuania had yelped when he'd poured cold lotion across his sensitive back that one time. It was a little funny in retrospect, but he'd still felt pretty bad.

"Comfy?" he asked, straddling Lithuania's thighs and squeezing lotion into his palm.

"Mm-hmm," Lithuania hummed, settling into the bed with a little wiggle, his thighs rubbing against the insides of America's knees.

"Where's it hurting?" America asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Same spot as usual." Lithuania gestured vaguely, but America was familiar enough with this now to know exactly where the usual spot was. Gently, he pressed his slick hands to the base of Lithuania's spine, feeling some very firm and tense muscle when he pressed.

"Yeah, you seem pretty tight back here," he said, frowning slightly. He pushed his thumbs into a knot of dense muscle, feeling Lithuania flinch slightly beneath him.

"Yeah, that's the spot," he grunted, fingers curling in the bedsheets. 

Working his thumbs in tight, firm circles, his hands curved around either side of Lithuania's waist, America grimaced to himself. "I know this helps in the long run but jeez, I always feel like a jerk doing this. It seems like it hurts."

Lithuania flinched under him again, but was smiling when he turned to peer over his shoulder up at him. "Well, I hope you know how much I appreciate it."

"I think I get the idea, yeah." 

He bent over and kissed Lithuania's shoulder.

"Mm, a little harder."

America shifted his weight, pushing more firmly with his hands and digging deep into the tense knots.

"Too rough?"

"No, no that's -mff- perfect, keep that up."

His muscles started to loosen up, so America started rubbing more gently, running both his hands up and down Lithuania’s lower back. Soft, contented little noises escaped Lithuania’s throat, as he sank deeper into the bed, body going lax underneath America’s hands.

“Doing better?” America asked, preemptively reaching for the lotion again.

“ _Much_ better,” Lithuania mumbled. 

“Want me to get the rest of your back?”

“Mmm, yes please.”

Smiling affectionately to himself, America poured more lotion on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it. Lithuania didn’t let himself get treated often, maintaining that he should be able to take care of himself. America wasn’t sure if it stemmed from a place of pride or guilt about asking for things like this, maybe even both, but either way, he was happy for these kinds of moments. Lithuania deserved to relax and get treated way more often than he actually did, he thought.

He slid his hands up Lithuania’s back, easing up on the pressure as he passed over his old scars. They were healing, steadily, but they were still there, and they still hurt from time to time. America was glad to see that they didn’t seem to be bothering him right then, as Lithuania hummed in his throat contentedly, nestling into the bed.

Up to his shoulders, then back down his sides, America rubbed his thumbs in little circles against Lithuania's waist, making him squirm and giggle underneath him.

"Stop tickling," he laughed, shooting a sleepy, half-hearted glare over his shoulder. 

"Sorry, hon," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Lithuania mumbled noncommittally and rested his head back on his arms. America could see him smirking out of the corner of his eye, and kissed him again, his hands sliding back up Lithuania's spine. 

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" he asked, digging his thumbs into a tense spot between Lithuania's vertebrae. "We could lie-in."

Lithuania grunted, his shoulders shifting as his muscles loosened. "Not until the afternoon," he mumbled. "Mmm... I'll leave the alarm off tonight..."

"That'd be nice," America hummed, running his thumbs up the edges of Lithuania's shoulder blades, feeling them shift smoothly under his scarred skin. His smile shifted into more of a smirk, and he brushed his lips along Lithuania's shoulders. "If we're sleeping in tomorrow morning, we could stay up a little later tonight. Maybe... do something special?"

Lithuania hummed questioningly, keeping his head down.

"You know," America purred, slipping a hand underneath Lithuania, fingers tracing over his chest. "Spend some quality time together, since you've been in your office all day." He leaned forward, kissing the shell of Lithuania's ear. "I'd be more than happy to help relax in some other ways."

Lithuania didn't answer, and America's grin slipped a little.

"Lith? Honey?"

Still nothing, and America scooted onto the bed, his smile slowly returning.

"Are you... still awake?"

He leaned down and saw that Lithuania's eyes were fully shut, his expression still and his breathing steady. Smiling wide, he laughed internally, careful not to make a sound out loud.

_He actually fell asleep on me. Goddamn, he's too cute._

He slid quietly off the bed, switching off the lights and stripping to his shirt and boxers. He climbed back on carefully, trying not to jostle the mattress too much, and lay down next to Lithuania, gently running his fingers through his hair.

"Sleep tight, sugar," he whispered, before rolling onto his back and pulling off his glasses, leaving them on the night stand

It was a warm night, and Lithuania was always conservative when it came to his heating and cooling, so America felt comfortable enough to lay on top of the sheets, not wanting to disturb Lithuania by trying to pull them out from underneath him. He propped one arm under his head and slung the other over his waist, smiling up at the ceiling as he closed his eyes. 

He wasn't particularly sleepy yet, but he felt calm and quiet, and was more than happy to listen to Lithuania's quiet, steady breathing until he was ready to drift off too.


End file.
